Fiel Fuerte
by The Mirror Moon
Summary: [Traducción a Fortius quo Fidelius de Idonquixote] Cinco veces Sebastián Michaelis salvó al Personal Phantomhive, y hubo una única vez en que salvaron al Demonio de Mayordomo.
1. El Lacayo

**Las respectivas felicitaciones a Idonquixote, original autora de tamaña maravilla. ¡Todo los créditos irán hacia ella! Gracias por permitir que traduzca este maravilloso fanfic de Kuroshitsuji. ¡Felicitaciones a ella únicamente!**

 **-X-**

 _ **1\. El Lacayo.**_

Hubo un momento en el que Snake había olvidado la libertad. La sensación de aire libre en sus dedos, el lujo de caminar donde quisiera, el privilegio de ser aceptado. Todas estas cosas de alguna vez, ahora le eran ajenas. Sólo cuando su vida consistía en astillas tras los barrotes de una jaula.

Todo habría cambiado cuando llegó el Arca de Noé. Estas personas lo habían liberado, lo habían aceptado, lo amaban ... eran familia, esta gente, a la que consideraba sus hermanos y hermanas.

Antes de ello no tenía más que serpientes, reptiles que lo habían tratado mejor que cualquier humano. Y después, estas cosas eran todo lo que le quedaba... una vez más.

Había momentos en que Snake detestaba el apellido Phantomhive, ese que se había llevado a su familia.  
Había despreciado a todos en esa Mansión y no deseaba más que bañarlos con veneno y sangre. A Ciel Phantomhive - _Smile-_ le había hecho esa promesa. La que ahora tanto se aferraba el joven. Vería a su familia de nuevo. Porque, al final, Ciel Phantomhive continuaba siendo _Smile_ , y Sebastian Michaelis todavía era _Black_.

Pero, de alguna manera, Snake había sido aceptado nuevamente. Fueron los Individuos Phantomhive quienes lo reclamaron a él y sus serpientes como uno de los suyos.

Con el tiempo, las _serpientes_ , sus escamas, su ser repulsivo, no significaban nada para ellos ... le recordaban a la familia. _Casi_.

En el lapso que siguió como lacayo, se aferró a las reservas del personal. _Son tan amables,_ dijo Wordsworth una vez. _Hay algo mal con ese grupo_ , continuaba Emily. _Sólo confiaste en un grupo de humanos, y ese grupo ya no está más,_ le había seguido Wilde. Snake reprimió sus dudas, pero estas aparecieron de nuevo en cuanto él se fue a dormir.

Entre los ronquidos del cocinero y los ocasionales murmullos incoherentes del jardinero dormido, Snake permanecía despierto en su litera, con las serpientes susurrando y deslizándose en sus oídos. Había demasiadas preguntas... que nunca pudo responder.

Una cosa de la que estaba seguro, sin embargo, era la lealtad del Personal hacia el Joven Conde. Había una devoción incuestionable al chico por el hecho de que Snake también se estaba desarrollando a sí mismo. Por supuesto, lo más cercano a Smile era, y siempre sería, Black.

Incluso ahora, no se atrevía a dirigirse a ellos por ninguna otra razón. Temía que, si lo hacía, acabaría olvidando el Arca de Noé.

= Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿No es así, _Hombre Serpiente_?

\- Tan amable como eras en aquel entonces. - Dijo una segunda voz.

Snake los reconoció ahora. Lyells y Pullman, los únicos nombres que recordaba.  
Alguna vez fueron sus carceleros. Lyells fue la primera voz, un hombre huesudo con cejas espesas. Y Pullman, el apuesto barquero con una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho.  
Por más que lo intentara, Snake jamás se habría borrado del todo esas caras. O sus golpes y los insultos.

Nunca olvidaría la jaula.

Los dos se rieron mientras intentaba recopilar los últimos sucesos.  
Estaban en East End, en alguna calle desconocida. Smile y Black se habían aventurado en un recado misterioso y Snake los había seguido con la vana esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros.  
Cuanto más profundo se adentraba en la ciudad, más difícil se tornaba mantener el ritmo.  
Recordó finalmente haberlos perdido de vista cuando cayó el sol.

Había estado en el medio de sofocar una discusión entre Wilde y Dan cuando un dolor nauseabundo golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Fueron dos veces, en total.

Una tabla de madera cayó a sus pies, sin duda el arma de ataque. Lo último que vio fue una mano enguantada que recogía sus serpientes antes de que su visión se alejara.  
Cuando volvió en sí, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y los pies en la misma deplorable condición.  
Tuvo un deja vu bastante irónico.

\- Oye ¿No puedes hablar por ti mismo? - Lyells dijo.

\- No me tienes, dice Oscar. - Respondió Snake, con su voz casi gruñendo.

\- Oh, lo hacemos, por ese montón de estafadores. Eras la atracción principal, el Hombre Serpiente.

Snake escuchó el silbido de furia de Emily cuando Pullman lo golpeó en la cara. Escupió sangre. El otro hombre lo tiró del cuello.

\- ¡Nos robaron a nosotros! Llévalo a la jaula. ¿Alguna idea de cuánto dinero perdimos a lo largo de todos estos años? ¿Con chatarra y arañazos para comer?"

\- No robamos nada. - Dijo Snake, luego más fuerte, - Porque no nos tienes, dice...

\- ¡Para! - Fue Lyells esta vez, con un puño en la mandíbula. - Cuenta con la suerte de que te vimos hasta la medianoche. No te vas a escapar esta vez.

Pullman sonrió a su lado, años de furia reprimida en sus ojos. - No más estafadores para protegerte ahora, ¿eh?

\- Se han ido, dice Dan - Snake se sorprendió a sí mismo a pesar del instinto de no hacerlo. - ¡Se han ido! ¡Ahora trabajamos para alguien más!

Lyells estaba sobre él, pateando y gritando. Los golpes eran un martirio. Snake se dobló, y sus serpientes sisearon en señal de protesta.  
¿Cómo se atrevían a dañarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevían a tratar a sus reptiles de tal manera? Intentó zafarse.

Prefería morir antes que volver a la jaula. Prefería matar a estos hombres aquí y ahora. Él no perdería su libertad de nuevo. Pero era en vano. Las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas y el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado grande.

Cuando finalmente Lyells cedió, Snake sintió que se le escapaba sangre por la nariz. Se conformó con deslumbrar mientras sus captores lo arrastraban por las piernas. Planeaban secuestrarlo. Lo habían secuestrado, de hecho.

Y en ese momento, se preguntó si el personal iría a buscarlo.

¿Smile? Los sirvientes Phantomhive harían cualquier cosa por Smile, pero ¿Harían lo mismo por otro lacayo?  
Y de hacerlo, ¿Por Snake, precisamente?

¿Se molestarían por este extraño? ¿Por este sirviente aficionado?

Había desobedecido una Orden del Maestro en primer lugar.  
Había sido elección suya escabullirse.

¿Qué pasaría si Black viera esto como una señal de escape? ¿Qué pasaría si él decidiera que Snake merecía encontrarse con cualquier fatal destino? No lo conocía bien del todo.

Sabía dos cosas, sin contar el poder casi sobrehumano que el otro tenía. Uno: Black haría cualquier cosa por Smile y Dos: Black no tendría tolerancia para los contratiempos del personal.

Snake no solo había traicionado a Smile, sino que también había fallado en su deber como Sirviente. Nadie vendría por él.

\- Tratar a un Sirviente Phantomhive de esa forma, qué patético.

Snake instantáneamente levantó su cabeza hacia la voz. _Conocía_ esa voz. Conocía _su_ tono. Conocía su _habla_.

El Mayordomo Phantomhive estaba sentado en la azotea del edificio más cercano, con la luz de luna brillando sobre su sonrisa educada.

Black saltó y aterrizó en ambos pies, aturdiendo a los Captores de Snake. Dio un paso hacia ellos e hizo un gesto a la cuerda.

\- Si lo quieren, por favor, desaten a nuestro lacayo.

Ambos hombres lo miraron boquiabiertos antes de recuperar el juicio.

\- ¡En el infierno! - Gritó Pullman, recogiendo la tabla que habían usado en Snake.

\- Si quieres que vuelva este monstruo, será mejor que pelee por eso. - Gruñó Lyells.

La sonrisa de Black cayó. Él arqueó una ceja con fastidio.

\- Espero que el monstruo al que te estás refiriendo no sea ese joven. Es un miembro estimado del equipo y mi Joven Maestro no estará contento de enterarse del abuso que sufrió en sus manos.

¿Estaba Black... _defendiéndolo_? Snake no dijo nada, mirando sorprendido cuando el Mayordomo dio otro paso adelante.

Escuchó el silbido salvaje de sus compañeras cuando Pullman se abalanzó. Black esquivó fácilmente el ataque, atrapó la tabla de empuje con dos dedos y la arrancó de las manos de Pullman.

Mientras el otro hombre luchaba por recuperar el equilibrio, Black lo golpeó una vez en la oreja y después al abdomen del hombre.

Pullman se desplomó con un jadeo.

\- Creo que hay una frase que exige que trates a los demás de la manera en que a ti te gustaría que lo hicieran. Dado que eliges tratar a nuestro lacayo tan brutalmente, supongo que te gustaría lo mismo.

Una sonrisa brilló en la cara de Black cuando pateó a Pullman en el muslo, éste último gritó de dolor por el crujido que siguió.

\- ¡Bastardo sangriento! - Gritó Lyells, llegando finalmente al rescate de su asociado.

El mayordomo se volvió enojado hacia el nuevo asaltante. Él esquivó el puño que le voló a la cara. Lyells se volvió en vano.

Desde su lugar, Snake captó un destello de plata en la oscuridad cuando Lyells se movió para atacar una vez más. Black atrapó una mano, pero el otro puño de Lyells cargó hacia delante, con la espada en la mano.

 _Estaba en su cinturón_ , Emily dijo, _Por supuesto._

\- ¡Él tiene un cuchillo! - Snake gritó. - ¡Black, cuidado, dice Wordsworth!

La cuchilla volvió resbaladiza con rojo. Black puso una mano a su lado y para horror de Snake, la palma enguantada se manchó rápidamente con sangre. Pese a ello, el estoico semblante del Mayordomo no reveló nada. Black suspiró.

\- ¿Y ahora le das un cuchillo al Mayordomo Phantomhive? No es de extrañar que vivas en el East End.

\- Te quedas atrás o apuñalo.

En un instante, Black se elevó sobre Lyells, sus manos en los hombros del Sujeto.

\- ¿Me apuñalas de nuevo? Debes estar equivocado.

Levantó a Lyells, e ignorando las protestas del hombre, lo arrojó contra la pared. Una lluvia de ladrillos se deslizó hacia abajo y el cuchillo ensangrentado resonó en el callejón. Black se sacudió las manos antes de volver su atención a Snake.

\- ¿Estás bien, Snake?

Snake no respondió la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado, dice Wilde? - Preguntó en cambio.

Black se arrodilló y rompió las ataduras.  
En cuestión de segundos, Snake podía mover sus extremidades.

\- Bueno, me di cuenta de una presencia familiar que nos seguía en el recado de hoy. Ya ves, el bastón del joven maestro es demasiado alto para él y no queremos que nadie sepa ese secreto preferiblemente. Por supuesto, en cuanto perdió interés con nosotros, supuse que volverías a la Mansión.

Black le ofreció una extraña sonrisa suave.

\- Hasta que oí los gritos agresivos de tus mascotas. Y aquí te encuentro con estos brutos. Un Lacayo Phantomhive merece una mejor compañía, si me permites decirlo.

El Mayordomo le ofreció sus manos, y Snake las recibió. Con su ayuda, consiguió ponerse de pie temblorosame.

\- Parece que necesitarás asistencia médica. Nada de qué preocuparte. - Dijo Black, antes de volverse hacia las serpientes ancladas.

Caminó hacia ellas y levantó el baúl sujetando las serpientes. Black se inclinó y desató la bobina. Las serpientes se deslizaron sobre él en gratitud antes de regresar a su dueño. Sus palabras de alivio abrumaron a Snake.

El alivio fue rápidamente reemplazado por preocupación, en cuanto vislumbró la espada ensangrentada. Snake agarró el brazo del mayordomo, una descarada invasión de espacio personal que nunca antes había intentado con el hombre.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Black? ¡Estás herido, dice Emily!

Black solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ahora, ahora. ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera manejar esta pequeña herida?

\- ¡Black, no es gracioso, podrías haber muerto! Dice Wordswort.. Podrías haber muerto por mí .

\- En este momento, soy completamente incapaz de morir. Debes estar más preocupado por tus propias heridas. Cuanto antes volvamos a casa, mejor.

La Mansión, por un momento, sonó como en casa.

Snake asintió tontamente. Mientras se preparaban para abandonar ese callejón, Pullman gruñó.

\- ¿Q-qué diablos... eres tú? - Gimió.

\- Simplemente soy un Gran Mayordomo. - Fue la respuesta suave de Black. Entonces, una idea pareció despertar en el hombre. - Viendo que las serpientes son libres, ¿quizás pueden ayudarnos a lidiar con la situación?

Snake no perdió el brillo travieso en los ojos del mayordomo.

\- Por supuesto, dice Bronte. - Dijo, con demasiada satisfacción.

Los gritos de Pullman y Lyells resonaron en la noche. Nunca volverían a acosar sus pesadillas.

Solía haber un momento en que Snake no confiaba en Sebastian Michaelis. Admitió que temía al hombre. Le molestaba y no sabía cómo entenderlo. Ahora no había más dudas. Confiaba en el Mayordomo Phantomhive de la misma manera que lo hacía con el Resto del Personal.

Como antiguamente lo habría hecho en el Arca de Noé.

El Personal siempre le sería leal a Smile, y Snake se dio cuenta que esa lealtad también se extendía al Mayordomo.

A Black.

 **-X-**

 _ **Próximamente, El Predecesor...**_


	2. Predecesor

**Créditos a Idonquixote, original autora de tamaña magnificencia (como siempre).**

 **-X-**

Tanaka estaba en conflicto con el nuevo sirviente. El hombre llamado Sebastian Michaelis traía un aire raro sobre él, algo de lo que el mayordomo más viejo desconfió al instante.  
Tanaka tenía sus sospechas, pero, dado todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, no conllevaría ningún bien mencionarlas ahora... al menos momentáneamente.  
Por otro lado, Michaelis había traído a Ciel Phantomhive de una pieza y, de cierto modo, el hombre recordó a Tanaka.

Michaelis era extravagantemente diligente, alto y orgulloso a pesar de la humildad característica de un sirviente.  
Un misterio andante del tipo más oscuro, y extrañamente incompetente en ciertos aspectos, como si tuviera tan poco contacto con la vida humana que las cosas más simples lo invadían de golpe.  
Tanaka habría sido tan grandioso y extraño como el propio Michaelis en su juventud, recordaba.

Había costumbres que no comprendía del todo. Un pasado que guardaba reservado. Un deseo ardiente de complacer a sus Maestros Ingleses. Y la necesidad aún mayor de superar a todos los occidentales que fruncían el ceño ante su herencia.

Sí, Tanaka estaba agradecido por Sebastian Michaelis y todo lo que había hecho.  
El Heredero Phantomhive confiaba en él lo suficiente. Pero había una tendencia más oscura en la conducta del Joven Maestro, algo que iba de la mano con la apariencia del Nuevo Mayordomo.

Y, según los informes, Michaelis era un héroe. Tenía mil derechos para exigir un premio y gastar sus riquezas.

Había salvado al pequeño Phantomhive, después de todo

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, tomando su lugar como Mayordomo.

Michaelis debería haber sabido qué tipo de cosas implicaría este trabajo. Tanaka no podía pensar en otra explicación lógica que no fuera una lealtad obligatoria hacia el Joven Maestro.  
Pero el anciano no sabía nada del hombre, y había vivido lo suficiente para entender que a él no le correspondía preguntar.

Entonces, con alguna ilusa sospecha, había regresado a la mansión.  
Mientras pudiera ser útil en algo, Tanaka continuaría sirviendo.  
El hecho de que su actual posición ya no tuviera éxitos no le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
El Joven Maestro lo requería allí, y no necesitaba más convicciones.

Y para sorpresa del Antiguo Mayordomo, apenas sus servicios.

Ciel Phantomhive ahora tenía un total de Dos Sirvientes en Su Señorío extrañamente restaurado; un anciano herido y un hombre vestido de negro que de alguna manera se las arregló para hacerse cargo de la mansión entera por sí mismo.

\- Señor Michaelis, seguramente hay algo que puedo hacer. - El anciano se encontró diciendo el cuarto día de regreso.  
Michaelis estaba ocupado puliendo los muchos artículos del comedor en la mansión.

El Nuevo Mayordomo sólo inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Tanaka.  
Soltó una risa. Una que pareció demasiado cálida para una apariencia tan fría.

\- El joven maestro desea que descanse un poco más, Señor Tanaka. No quisiéramos agravar su espalda. Y, por favor, llámeme Sebastián.

\- Me temo que tales formalidades son un hábito. - Tanaka suspiró. - ¿Entonces, qué debería hacer mientras tanto? No quiero agobiarlo con cada pequeña tarea.

\- En ese caso, por favor espérame en la cocina. Lo veré pronto.

Tanaka se excusó con más cortesías, terminando en su risa habitual (ho ho ho), antes de salir lentamente.  
Debería haber confiado mejor en Michaelis, porque cuando llegó el Mayordomo, estaba sosteniendo una bandeja.  
Tanaka observó, estupefacto, cómo terminaba de colocar una copa cilíndrica en las manos del anciano. El próximo movimiento fue recoger la tetera de arcilla y verter té verde fresco en ella.

\- Escuché que estaba muy encariñado con esto. - Dijo el Mayordomo.

\- Tiene un efecto calmante. - Respondió Tanaka. - Señor Michaelis, su trabajo es servir al Joven Maestro. Los dos somos iguales...

\- De dónde vengo, Señor Tanaka, el rango y la edad son muy importantes. Usted es mi predecesor y debe ser tratado como tal.

Y con eso, Michaelis volvió a cuidar la casa y dejó la olla de barro junto al pie de Tanaka.  
Era un milagro que la olla no se hubiera quemado con el resto de la Mansión. O tal vez una réplica.

Bebió un sorbo de té, reflexionando sobre las palabras del más joven: _de dónde provenía_.  
Era una buena señal, aunque una señal vaga.  
Fuera cual fuese el lugar, Michaelis estaba estrictamente condicionado a no traicionar a sus Superiores.

Hasta entonces, el Joven Maestro estaría a salvo.

Tanaka merodeó por la casa durante el resto del día, cuidando los jardines y bebiendo té.  
Según lo que observaba, Michaelis era un trabajador rápido. Y el Joven Maestro había pasado la tarde encerrado en su habitación.  
El anciano se preguntó si así sería la vida en la mansión de ahora en adelante. El sol pronto se volvió rojo, antes de desvanecerse y dar lugar a la noche.  
Estaba en medio de masajear la cicatriz en su dolorida espalda cuando Michaelis llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante. - Invitó Tanaka, quitando las manos de su antigua posición y reemplazando la chaqueta.

 _Casi, casi pareces humano, Michaelis_. El mayordomo, por primera vez desde que Tanaka lo hubiera visto, parecía aturdido.

Michaelis venía con la cabeza baja, y una tímida contracción plagó sus labios entonces.

\- Señor Tanaka, necesito su ayuda.

 _Ahora la necesitas, ho ho ho_. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- El Joven Maestro tiene fiebre. La tiene desde la tarde y no ha bajado. - Para probar su punto, Michaelis abrió su reloj, el mismo que Tanaka le había otorgado unas semanas antes.

Pero esas palabras fueron todo lo necesitó escuchar el anciano.  
Se levantó, se ajustó el monóculo y pasó junto a Michaelis. Había un cierto lapso para las bromas, pero no era el momento. No cuando el Joven Maestro necesitaba atención.

Michaelis caminó a paso majestuoso, extrañamente servil. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del niño, Tanaka hizo un gesto para que el mayordomo abriera la puerta. Lo hizo.

Ciel estaba pálido, y no era más que un pequeño bulto tembloroso en la gran cama.  
Una delgada gasa cubría el ojo insalubre del niño, y su pecho se elevaba a un ritmo constante y superficial. Tanaka se le acercó, quitándose un guante y colocando su mano en la frente del Joven Maestro. Estaba muy caliente.

\- Joven maestro... - Dijo en voz baja. - ¿Puedes oírme?

\- ¿S-Sebastián? - El chico murmuró débilmente.

\- Estoy aquí, Joven Maestro. - Dijo Michaelis, alzándose sobre el hombro de Tanaka. - El Señor Tanaka también está aquí.

\- Tiene escalofríos. - Dijo Tanaka.

\- ¿Uhh?

Antes de que Michaelis pudiera formular algún otro sonido, Tanaka quitó las sábanas y procedió a frotar los brazos del niño.  
Pasó los dedos por el cuello y el resto de su anatomía, precionando los puntos nerviosos que le pareciera conveniente.

Para asombro del joven mayordomo, los escalofríos disminuyeron.

\- He manipulado un poco su cuerpo. No se preocupe, Señor Michaelis, no es la primera vez que hago esto.

Michaelis continuó mirando con asombro. Se acarició la barbilla.

\- El cuerpo humano... nunca lo supe.

\- Ahora, los efectos son sólo temporales. Necesitamos ponerlo en algo más liviano y abrir la ventana, Señor Michaelis. A este ritmo, debería enfriarse en una hora. Tenemos suerte, ya vio, sólo una pequeña fiebre. Probablemente por agotamiento y desnutrición.

\- Tiene sentido. Ahora debo admitir que me sorprendió cuánto tiempo evitó la enfermedad. - Una vez más, Michaelis mostró confusión sobre lo que Tanaka consideraba obvios detalles.

Pero, de nuevo, no le correspondía a él hacer las preguntas.

Independientemente de las sospechas que tuviera, tendría que lidiar con ellas en solitario.  
Lo que tomó de esto fue que Michaelis estaba dispuesto a humillarse por el bien del Joven Maestro. Tanaka había detectado una genuina preocupación en medio de la frustración del  
Mayordomo.

Pero al verlo cambiar las sábanas de forma despreocupada y abrir la ventana, Tanaka también notó una calma incómoda, como si estuviera indiferente al estado debilucho del pequeño maestro.

Pero Michaelis todavía había acostado a Ciel en la cama con la mayor suavidad posible.  
Era con diligencia profesional, no con afecto.

Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta, Michaelis carecía de un _corazón_ al tratarse de su trabajo.  
No había afecto alguno en sus acciones.  
Abandonó la habitación del Joven Maestro poco después.

Tal detalle le preocupó.

¿Realmente podría confiarle el trabajo a un hombre así?

¿Un hombre que no sentía _nada_ por el Joven Maestro? Si no había afecto, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Michaelis se cansara de la obligación? Más tarde hablaría seriamente con el mayordomo.

Tanaka se preparó para bajar las escaleras. Entonces, una punzada eligió ese momento para dispararse a través de su espalda.  
Primero fue una irritación ligera, que pronto adquirió fuerza para volverse un dolor insoportable. Era como si el músculo escogiera cerrarse sobre sí mismo.

Se perdió al segundo paso.

Con el cuerpo congelado, Tanaka no pudo agarrarse de la barandilla.  
Cerró los ojos, sabiendo qué esperar. Habría dolor y tal vez sangre, y luego nada en absoluto.

Nunca sucedió, sin embargo.

En cambio, algo fuerte se enganchó a su pecho, y Tanaka se vio obligado a retroceder desde la parte posterior.  
La extraña figura los preparó para el impacto, y Tanaka sintió que lo tiraban hacia atrás.  
Oyó, entonces, un golpe seco en la pared.

Abrió los ojos y se vio apoyado en Michaelis, con ambos brazos fuertemente apretados a su alrededor. La escalera descendente estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
No le tomó demasiado unir las piezas del rompecabeza.  
Había estado en medio de una fatal caída, cuando el mayordomo más joven lo agarró por la espalda velozmente.

Chocaron con la pared trasera.

Una hazaña notable.

Tanaka se arrodilló, incapaz de contener los dolores. Michaelis aún mantenía un agarre firme sobre los hombros del anciano.

\- Mis palabras... - Murmuró. - Eso iba a ser una caída desafortunada.

\- En efecto. - Se rió entre dientes el otro hombre.

Tanaka estiró su cuello para mirar a Michaelis.  
El Mayordomo estaba pegado a la pared, con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro y una corriente de rojo filtrándosele en el cuello.  
Tanaka frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos a la sombra detrás de Michaelis.

No era una sombra, era una salpicadura de sangre que había salido de la cabeza del hombre cuando su cuerpo se estrelló en la pared.

\- Regresemos a sus aposentos. Permíta que cuide de usted. - Dijo el más joven, pero Tanaka agitó sus palabras.

El anciano se frotó la espalda, magullando la piel y hurgando en los nervios hasta que el dolor se hubiera atenuado considerablemente.

Se levantó sin la ayuda de Michaelis.

Tanaka hizo un gesto para que el hombre más joven se moviera, y él obedeció.  
La salpicadura de sangre era más espeluznante de lo esperado.

Michaelis se volvió de Tanaka a la mancha ofensiva y viceversa.

\- Me disculpo por el desastre. Puedo limpiar.

\- ¿Por qué? - Tanaka interrumpió, con la sensación de que Michaelis no intentaría evadir la pregunta.

\- Usted es un Miembro Valioso de Nuestro Personal.

Era una maravilla que Michaelis todavía estuviera parado con semejante herida.  
Pero, de nuevo, Tanaka lo había juzgado por estándares promedio.

Su mirada permaneció en el Mayordomo, negándose a apartarla. Michaelis casi la desvió cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras.

\- El Joven Maestro estaría muy molesto.

Encontró muchas definiciones tras esa frase.  
Sería una vergüenza para Michaelis si permitiese que Tanaka muriera bajo su vigilancia, y eso enojaría bastante al Joven Maestro.

Al anciano no le quedaban dudas de que Ciel estaría realmente enojado si ocurría otra muerte en su casa.

Había muchas cosas que solo Tanaka podría manejar con respecto al Joven Maestro. Su muerte traería un gran inconveniente.

Pero, a juzgar por la insinuación de un rubor avergonzado en la cara del hombre, supo que había otra razón.

Durante una milésima de segundos, había ligero, _ligerísimo_ afecto hacia el Joven Maestro y su Personal.  
Lo suficiente para que Michaelis se abriera la cabeza para garantizar el bienestar de un anciano insignificante, que bien ya podría estar muerto.

Fue todo lo que Tanaka necesitó confirmar ese día.

\- Gracias.

Tanaka colocó una mano sobre el hombro del Mayordomo antes de decir... - Sebastián.

Michaelis... no, Sebastián lo miró sorprendido.  
La mano de Tanaka dejó su hombro y presionó la parte posterior de su cabeza.  
Estaba humedecida con la sangre, pero la cara de Sebastián no mostraba signos de angustia. Tanaka se separó del Mayordomo y se inclinó.

\- Por favor, Señor Tanaka yo...

\- Perdóname por interrumpirte de nuevo, Sebastián, pero Tanaka está bien. Estas formalidades deben detenerse en algún momento.

Parte de Tanaka quería guiar al hombre de regreso a su propia habitación y atar la herida para que Sebastián no colapsara poco después.  
Aunque sospechaba que la lesión tendría poco o ningún efecto en alguien como Sebastian Michaelis.

Entonces se conformó con decir... - Únete a mí para tomar el té, Sebastián. Voremos al Joven Maestro dentro de media hora.

La pregunta pareció tomar a Sebastián desprevenido una vez más. - Sería un honor, Se-Tanaka.

\- Ho ho ho.

 **-X-**

 _ **Próximamente, El Jardinero.**_


End file.
